


Do You Always Look At Me Like That?

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Hidden Feelings, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza catches Roy staring at her in the office one afternoon and decides to question him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Always Look At Me Like That?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt drabble written for Aheartmadefullmetal16 on Tumblr.

85 - Do you always look at me like that?

She noticed him out of the corner of her eye. The look he was giving her made her breath catch in her throat and a tingle run down her spine. His dark eyes were full of warmth and longing and it made her heart beat just a bit faster.

Why was he staring at her like that? Sure they were alone in the office, but they were still at the office and anyone could just walk in and see the emotions displayed on his features plain as day.

She couldn't ignore it anymore and looked up to meet his gaze. This broke his stare and he hurriedly focused on the paperwork in front of him as if he hadn't expected her to catch him staring and was trying to pretend he hadn't been.

Riza frowned and continued to watch him try to ignore her questioning look.

"Do you always look at me like that?"

Roy started, not expecting her to speak, and lifted his head and met her eyes. He seemed to be thinking about how to respond, furrowing his brow a bit before answering her.

"Yes…" he said slowly, studying her carefully to try to gauge her reaction. "But only when I don't think you're paying attention."

Riza's eyes widened marginally in surprise. She hadn't expected him to be honest and forward about it. Normally he probably would have denied he had been looking at her and the conversation would be over before it began. Narrowing her eyes, she continued to stare at him, the confusion on her face very clear to Roy.

"Why?" she asked before she realized what she was saying.

It was a simple question and she was prepared for a simple answer, but Roy Mustang was anything but a simple man and she was taken off guard by his response.

"I think you know why," he said, folding his arms on his desk and leaning toward her.

There it was again. The pleasant tingle down her spine and the sudden racing of her heart just from the way he looked at her and spoke. She swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, unsure of how to react to his words.

Of course she knew why he would give her that kind of look. It was for the same reason she would occasionally catch herself staring at him in much the same way. She wasn't sure why she even asked in the first place. The question had just slipped out, almost like an automatic response. Maybe she'd been hoping he would have responded differently so they could go on ignoring whatever it was that had been going on between them for years. Acknowledging it with words wasn't really their style, yet here they were, very nearly doing just that. And while at work no less. This was dangerous and she needed to get him to stop staring at her like that.

"We can't," she said firmly, giving him the most stern glare she could muster under the circumstances. "We're at the office, sir, so get back to work and please stop getting distracted so easily."

Roy was fully prepared to argue, but was interrupted before he could say anything by the rest of the team returning from lunch, bursting back into the office noisily. He frowned and almost growled in frustration, but held his composure together, sending one last longing and determined look at Riza. A look she understood meant that they would be continuing their discussion later.

Riza sighed and returned to her work, both excited and nervous about what that conversation might entail.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was super short. Sorry. I had the idea right away, but it was a shart idea and I wasn't sure how to make it any longer. Hope it was still an enjoyable read though! =)


End file.
